


Vanilla

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Sex, Soft sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - A tender evening between lovers.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 4 and still on track. There has been a phenomenal response to both my fluffy and my smutty stories.

They kissed softly. No speed or rush. No fiery passion. Just gentle kissing. They broke apart smiling. JT pressed a kiss to Malcolm’s jaw. Malcolm gave a little giggle in response. The soft kiss tickling him. JT pressed another kiss to his ear lobe, breathing warmly into it.

Malcolm arched his neck moaning at the feeling. He was far from inert though. He was divesting JT of his clothing. He kept being distracted by the feeling of lips on his body though. JT had to pull back when his downward path was blocked by Malcolm’s shirt.

JT slid his hands underneath the shirt and lifted it over his head. Malcolm did the same to JT, tossing it somewhere in the direction of the couch. JT tweaked the little pink nipples and Malcolm went for the zipper on JT’s jeans.

He unzipped him and then reached his hands in and cupped the globes of JT’s ass in a slightly possessive gesture. After he had his fill, he pushed both the boxers and the jeans down to JT’s knees. JT pushed them off the rest of the way and laid his hands upon Malcolm’s package still trapped. He gently massaged the half-hard cock through the dress slacks and tight underwear that Malcolm preferred.

Malcolm whined at the feeling and JT allowed a breath to escape him at the sound. He unzipped and pulled Malcolm’s cock out at a torturously slow pace. He gave it a few light strokes. Then he bent over and took it into his mouth.

He started with the head, sucking at it lightly. Using his hands to supplement what wasn’t in his mouth. Malcolm threw his head back and cried out with the feeling. His hands came up to cradle the detective’s head gently.

While he was sucking the head, JT pushed the slacks and underwear off the lean legs. Leaving Malcolm bared to him. With one hand JT located the lube he had set aside earlier, slicking his fingers carefully. He slid one into Malcolm up to the knuckle. Then quickly a second one, knowing Malcolm liked a little burn.

He scissored them for a minute or so working to make sure that there would be no real pain and then he slid in the third. He worked his fingers thoroughly. Then he carefully took as much of Malcolm’s cock into his mouth as he could fit and slid in the fourth. The last finger was always the hardest. The one that always burned the most.

Despite the preparation for it, Malcolm still let out a pained whimper when he felt that fourth finger breach him. It _hurt_. Which was exactly the reason that JT felt it was necessary. Malcolm was too small, too tight, too high strung, to be able to take any cock without a lot of preparation. Despite that JT never minded. There was just something in stretching his lover, that he loved.

He stopped moving his fingers and allowed Malcolm a moment to adjust to the sensation before moving onto the next step. He began thrusting and twisting his fingers. Aiming for that special place deep inside of him. JT knew that he had hit it when Malcolm moaned. JT targeted it, using the pleasure to alleviate the pain of being stretched. After he felt that it was enough stretching, several minutes, JT retracted his fingers.

Malcolm desperately whined at the feeling of emptiness. JT groaned at the sight he made splayed out on the bed, completely naked, mussed beyond belief and desperate to be fucked. It was intensely erotic. JT took more of the lube and slicked his cock with it. He stroked it a few times watching Malcolm’s eyes as they followed the movement. His mouth fell open at the sight.

JT smirked and then was kneeling over his lover. He lined up his cock with Malcolm’s entrance teasing him with the head a little. Malcolm glowered at him, making his feelings about the slowness very clear. JT chuckled at the look, about as intimidating as a wet kitten hissing. He then thrust forward without warning, burying himself in Malcolm. Malcolm cried out at the feeling, finally being full after all the teasing and prepping. 

JT stopped there for a minute. Letting Malcolm adjust to the feeling of being full of something bigger than his fingers. He watched as Malcolm took long deep breaths. Breathing through the pain. Once Malcolm had it a little more under control, he nodded to JT. JT began to thrust gently, working up to the speed that they both wanted him to be. Malcolm hooked his legs around JT’s back and pulled him closer, changing the angle.

Malcolm cried out as JT’s cock began hitting his prostate with each heavy thrust. The consultant reached up and held on to JT’s back desperately. Neither of them noticed that his fingernails were catching, leave scratches in their wake. For a few minutes, it was just the two of them desperately fucking. The sounds of wet slapping skin filled the air of the apartment, far more erotic than anything they could say.

Malcolm was the first to fall over that edge. His back arched up desperately and he clawed frantically at JT’s back. This time though, he drew blood, the small flecks landing on the sheets. JT continued his pace, knowing he was nearing his own edge. He gave a few more strong thrusts and then stilled, his own orgasm overtaking him. After it ended, he flopped down next to Malcolm.

The two of them were breathing heavily and desperately. Then JT got up and retrieved a cloth to clean them both up. Wiping down both him and his partner with a gentle hand. Once they were sufficiently clean, he turned to his lover who was struggling with the restraints. He kissed each wrist and then buckled him in.

Malcolm sighed happily and laid down underneath his bedding. JT settled next to him, wrapping his arms around Malcolm’s waist. He gave a gentle goodnight kiss to Malcolm and then he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
